Episode 6: Of Pink Dragons and Such
Tryin' to prove oneself but can't... Listnin' to another drawn-out rant... Where's the strength within me, where can it be found? Is it close beside me? Is the difference in my pounds? Moedari! Where is my future full of light? Moedari! Why is it that for good you have to fight? Green, blue, red and silver hero... Taller and faster than even zero... But how does on use strength? What is wrong with me? How can I unleash it, oh why can't I see? Moedari! Seize the future! Moedari! Fight for a future full of light! Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Seize your future with all your strength.... Ultraman Moedari! Chapter One Jake awoke. He was tied down in a place he had never been before. "Father Leo? If this is some joke, its a damn poor one." Silence. "Kandakai? What the removed do you think your doing?" Silence. "Fantom? Virimo? Heka? Hidden Guy?" He would have jumped if the bonds had allowed, as a voice spoke out of the darkness behind him: "The name is Virido. Her name is Hekar, and it is wise not to mock the name of the Hidden Ruler." "Oh.. I'm sorry." "Apology accepted." "What are you going to do with me?" "I'll ask the questions, Moedari." Jake considered for a bit, and there was an awkward silence. "It seems I have no choice." Virido looked at Jake curiously. "Then tell me, what are the greatest of the Great Names?" Neither Moedari nor Jake had ever heard of the Great Names, and knew no more about them than the readers at this point. "The priest didn't think my ears were holy enough for them..." Jake grunted as a stick slapped across his chest, murmuring "Some removed can't take a joke." "Excuse me?" "Never mind." A female voice echoed in the space. "What do you think your doing, Virido?" The area was illuminated slightly, by a beam held in Ultrawoman Hekar's hand. "I gave you permission to kill him, not to question him." "I intend to learn something that would be valuable to both you and I." Hekar shook her head. "Those who call up demons do not do wisely. If you ask for the aid of them, you must know what to expect! They are mind sucking malignants, and would drag you into the seventh Multiverse, onto the altar of hell in the forgotten world, and there feed upon your soul, before they fully submitted to you! You do not understand them, do not try to command that which is beyond your comprehension. They will give the Hidden One ruling over the omniverse, but in the end will drag him to themselves. There is one being, one being who is an omniverse in of himself! Everything, yet nothing. Greater than the vastness of infinity, yet smaller than the tiniest particle. Do not deny what you know it your heart; you cannot call forth those who were banished long ago." Virido chuckled. "I never knew you believed in God." "I never said I did. I only stated there is a being, I know, for I have seen with my own eyes, and felt with my own skin the heat. As for Moedari, he shall be put into the same place as the other two. It is a command of the Hidden One. Virido, have you seen him? Do not desire to; it would kill your black heart, and strike death into your mind." Viridi picked up Jake. "There's no messing with the Hidden One. If he wants Moedari, he can have him." Jake found himself in another place. There was more light; he could see it was some futuristic room looking like the interior of a spaceship in a sci-fi film. Nearby, Father Leo and Madame Kandakai were in a similar predicament. "Umm.." Moedari ventured to say; "what is going on?" Father Leo looked up and answered. "We are awaiting the pleasure of the Hidden One. He could see us now, or a hundred years from now. Hence it is important we make our escape." "Thats easy for you to say," spoke up Jake, "but it'd be a lot harder to do." Father Leo merely smiled. Suddenly the ropes holding him broke into shreds. "You forgot that I have an extremely powerful mind. Now my next suggestion is to get out of here." "Again, easier said than done." "Don't underestimate me. If I wanted, I could go back or forward in time with only the power of my mind. It is one of my vows during my stay in this universe, however, not to. I must assume my role as a priest." Jake snorted. "You'll do whatever it takes to get us out, celibate simpleton, or I will have to take the helm." The ancient priest smiled. "You make two mistakes. First, you assume I was always celibate, and second, you think you have the ability to get us out. Only I am old enough, although when Lunaram is Queen, she will be far more powerful than I am." Soon all three were freed. "Now I will use the telepathic powers I can in human form. I refuse to use my full potential." The problem with this was that the priest had very little control of where he teleported them to. They ended up in a control room that looked like it came straight out of a 60's alien flick. Several guards were quickly dispatched,and they were about to leave, when father Leo raised his hand and destroyed all the panels. The sensation that followed was quite interesting; they all lost any sense of weight and floated around, hitting their heads on the ceiling. Then ominous sounds began to resonate through the area, and cracks appeared in the walls. There were several minor explosions. Another sensation began, this one not unlike what an aeroplane feels like when it lands. A voice cracked out "gravity re-" and there was another explosion. Everyone fell to the floor in a heap. Chapter Two And urgent voice rang out through the quarters. "Please contact me, SFII, you are quickly losing alitude, and are entering the atmosphere." The voice rang out again. "You are about to collide with another ship, SFIE. Please change course." "Damn." said Jake. There was a sudden crash, which flung everyone to their feet. All the lights went out. They crept to a window which had remained opened, and saw, to their alarm, that the earth was rapidly approaching. "When can you get us out of here?" asked Kandakai. "When we're about fifteen feet from the ground." replied Father Leo. The earth grew closer. Just as Jake was certain the end was nigh, he found himself in a forest, with Madame Kandakai. "Where's Father Leo?" The priest landed next to them, completely passed out. Jake picked up his cellphone. "No access. We must be in a remote area." A bear rushed towards them. Before they had any time to transform, a shot rang out, and he fell. And hunter quickly shinned down a tree, and ignoring the people, continued toward the bear. "Excuse me," said Madame Kandakai, "but could you tell us the magniverse, multiverse, universe, constellation, system, stat, planet, country, province and/or state, county, and, errr, district, we are in?" The man approached them. "You don't know where you are? Your in US, baby, in the state most likely to survive a zombie apocalypse." Jake and Kandakai looked at each-other and shrugged. Father Leo lifted up his head behind them, and spoke. "I believe that would be Alaska. And we are in Tertius, most likely the universe Lamier, if this is the same alternate reality that the ship we were on was, unless my mental powers were strangely out of proportion." The man was approaching them again. "Are you aliens," he said, aiming his gun, "because some big-ass alien ships have been appearing over Japan, and I'm an alien killer. " Kandakai answered "No. I mean, um, yes. Well it isn't that simple. Umm......." The gun fired. The gunner fell on his back, as father Leo raised his hand. He caught the bullet, and put it carefully in his pocket, remarking, "We mustn't contaminate the environment, you know. He'll be up by nightfall, but won't give us any trouble. The forcefield should keep him safe from bears. Now we need to find a city, and a plane." "Couldn't we fly?" asked Madame Kandakai. Leo shook his head. "I need to replenish my energy, and Moedari has a time limit." Suddenly a cry rang out. "We're being pursued." said Father Leo. "Run!" They ran as fast as they could. Soon they could see dark winged shapes behind them, like Ultramen with bat wings. Kandakai transformed, and started to fight them. They were like Gyaos, but had bodies like Ultramen, and just as Jake was about to transform, Father Leo's phone buzzed. "Don't!" he said. The priest then stood up, and proceeded to start chanting. "Deus, in adiutorium." "Father, this is hardly the time!" Leo ignored him. "Gloria patri, et fillii, et spiritui sancti!" Ten minutes went by, during which Jake transformed and aided Kandakai. Meanwhile, on the ground, the priest was still chanting: "Magnificat anima mea Dominum;" A reply rang out through the woods, chanted by multiple male voices. "Et exsultavit spiritus meus." Father Leo started walking towards the voices, still chanting: "in Deo salvatore meo." The last of the pursuers was down. The two Ultras transformed back into humans, and started to follow Father Leo. There wasn't much choice. Father Leo intoned as they drew closer: "Fecit potentiam bracchio suo:" The reply rang out: "dispersit superbos mente cordis sui." Kandakai looked slightly embarrassed for a moment at this verse, but they walked calmly to the door of a monastery, from which the singing was emitting. A gatekeeper came out, and admitted Father Leo, and politely told the other two to wait outside. They waited patiently, knowing that being outside a cloistered monastery was better than being alone inside thousands of miles of Alaskan forest, even if not that much better. Half an hour later, they were allowed into a guest house in utter silence, outside the cloister walls. Father Leo joined them eventually, and brought them some news. "Tomorrow we leave for the alternate incarnation of Tokyo. Be on your guard, the Fangire may not appreciate us. " Kandakai sighed. "His ships were that far from Tener? If they could have been outside any other parallel universe except Lamier. I never wished to see it." Moedari and Jake were slightly confused. "What is Lamier?" "It is in the multiverse Larvatium, and is the home of Kiva. Lugeno is an enemy here." Leo nodded. "However, if we were to make peace, it would be a great bolster against the power of the Hidden One. We shall see what we will see." A sudden noise from the outside alerted them. There were a large amount of giant praying mantis-like creatures outside. Kandakai recognized them. "Bacca! This should be fun. Jake, go alert the friars." Jake would have protested, but he knew that this was no time. He ran, jumped over a low wall, and started banging on the door to the cloister. The gatekeeper opened it. "Aliens... attacking... Get to safety...." The monk nodded, and went inside. Jake came to the guest house, and saw that it was being surrounded by the Bacca. 'BANG! '''One of the insect's heads blew off. Jake turned, and saw several friars on the cloister walls with guns. "They die easily," he thought to himself, "lets see what I can do." Raising the Neon, he transformed. Suddenly a shot hit him, from the opposite direction. "So, you really were aliens?" The man from earlier was walking cockily towards him. "I'm Jake Miliken, if I haven't been introduced. And I won't let any aliens in Alaska live!" He raised his gun and shot again. Moedari didn't feel it, but Jake was rather confused. Pointing to the man and then to himself, he said; "You're Jake Miliken???" "You've heard of me?" Moedari's head was shaking rapidly. "No, I'm Jake Miliken, you removed!" The "other" Miliken took out a machete, and charged at the Ultra. Father Leo jumped in between them, disarmed the man, and thumped him on the head. Several monks, wielding large steak knives, took him into the monastery hospital on a stretcher. Father Leo and Madame Kandakai, still in human form, were using that brand of karate found only in movies to kill the much-better armed aliens, who fell quite easily. The problem was in mere numbers; there must have been several thousand in the woods, however they conveniently attacked five at a time, like all good movie villains. Chapter Three Things were going quite well, when suddenly a giant bird burst out of the ground! It bit off the Abbot's head, before being shot down. The problem was that many more such creatures were appearing, and causing damage. Meanwhile, the not-Moedari Jake Miliken had tried unsuccessfully to get the healing monk to talk, and had then got up, and walked out, contemptuously slicing his way through the aliens in his way with his machete. The ground beneath him erupted, and another bird came out. He was tossed through the air, and landed inside the cloister. He was pushed out the door instantly by several friars, and tripped over a rock, but was caught by Moedari. This action was thanked by a slash to the hips, and Jake tried to square off against Moedari. (Its bothersome to write about alternate incarnations). A large wave of alien mantis put the fighting to a halt, at least between the two Jakes. Suddenly a large amount of flying foxes swooped down and started attacking as well. Kandakai jumped on the back of a giant bird that was randomly sitting somewhere in the vicinity, and started having a breath-stealing dogfight in the mid-air, dodging branches and limps. She was knocked off by a leafy spray to the face, but caught onto the claws of another giant bird, which acted somehow as a parachute, allowing her to land safely. A flock of jumbo swans then dove down to do battle with the flying foxes, while several monks with large double swords turned a bunch of mantis-aliens into lunch-meat-like slices. Moedari was hurling evil giant birds around, who were fighting with the good giant birds that had come from... somewhere. A sound echoed through the woods. All the attackers fled away, as a large amount of different monsters appeared. They were still human sized, but all looked somewhat similar, despite different colours and abilities. At their head was a young looking man, certainly younger than any of the characters introduced so far. "Lugeno, you are not wanted here." he said. Jake un-transformed for some reason that people only have in movies, and asked; "Who are you?" The moon appeared in the sky overhead as the man answered; "Kiva." Two dragons appeared behind him, one a purple one built somehow into a castle, and the other pink... Conclusion ''Tired from another failed attempt.... I tried to prove myself but am viewed with just contempt.... Why am I so weak? I feel like I should sleep. Night is bringing its cold curtains deep.... Ultraman! Its OK to fall if you just try again.. Ultraman! And when you die, what happens then? Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Run to the future.... ..Ultraman Moedari! Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity Category:Stephan222